


A Romantic Dinner

by FAlR



Series: KassAli [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAlR/pseuds/FAlR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic dinner had a success. The bed was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> It was written with my co-author, but she isn't registered here, so it'll be here. :)

“Ali, do you have some plans for this evening?” Kassim asked looking into the kitchen where Alibaba was. 

“Yes, I’m going to die from boredom.” Alibaba answered wearily and turned around to look at him.

“Then I’ll save your life and dispel the boredom. I have an interesting proposal…” Kassim grinned and Alibaba knows that grin very well.

“And what is your idea?”

“A romantic dinner!”

“Hell will freeze over…” Alibaba murmured fearfully and Kassim amazedly looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Err, so where we’ll go? You prefer lying on the floor and playing game or watching movie usually.”

Kassim grunted and came around to Alibaba to hug him.

“Well, you know, I want something romantic sometimes too. Especially when it may help both of us. What cuisine do you prefer?” 

“You know it, oriental cuisine.” Alibaba smiled and held his hand through Kassim’s hair. “But we and romantic... it's discordant things.”

“There’s no harm in trying,” Kassim muttered uncertainly and stroked his shoulders. “I promise to be gentle with you, want you to like this.”

“Seems like once I’ve heard that…”

It was decided to find a place that Alibaba probably would like, so Kassim equipped with a notebook to do it. Soon all that he needed was found and Kassim pulled Alibaba with oneself telling something about the goodies he’ll eat. Alibaba realized it all only when he already was on a doorstep of the cozy restaurant. 

“Look, everything in Arabic style here!”

Alibaba joyfully laughed and touched Kassim’s hand.

“Just like it was in our childhood. I feel romantic in the air…”

The atmosphere was a little strange, so Alibaba shuddered and looked around, then awkwardly tugged Kassim’s elbow.

“It’s so strange, yeah?”

“You don’t like it?” Kassim worriedly asked looking at the boy.

“No-no, it’s okay!” Alibaba replied immediately, and then confusedly looked down. “I just not accustomed to go with you… on a date.”

Kassim laughed unexpectedly and softly touched Alibaba’s rosy cheeks.

“Earlier you wasn’t so shy, Ali.”

Alibaba blushed brighter but smiled; well, his indecision was funny.

“If I was a girl, it would be easier…”

“No, it wouldn’t. You would be more embarrassed.”

“Oh, why the girl supposed to be shy with her lover?”

“And why supposed a boy?”

“Err… it’s logical.”

Alibaba grinned and kissed Kassim’s cheek just to see his faded blush. It was funny for Alibaba but he said nothing, because Kassim tried so hard to do it all the best way possible. It would be a shame to worsen a mood.

Well, they have fun until returning home. Alibaba just transcended doorstep and Kassim immediately pressed him to the wall. There is no place for softness but Alibaba didn’t want it actually. He wanted rough kisses and touches, Kassim’s hot skin, his lewd phrases, which Kassim whispered to his ear. 

When they moved through a hallway to the bedroom, a lot of things where damaged. But Alibaba was thinking at that moment only about Kassim’s hands and lips, and his quiet moans were important for Kassim. That moans excited him so hard, he didn’t control himself; all around was blurred, and only tempting Alibaba was in his mind. Oh, he became more compliant when he felt his impatience and strength. The bed plaintively creaked due to their sharpness, when Kassim and Alibaba surrendered to their expressive feelings. Even when the bed continued to creak too annoyingly, they ignored it and enjoyed each other. 

“Ka… Kassim, we’ll break the bed!” Alibaba exclaimed when he felt a sensual kiss on his neck.

“Whatever,” Kassim exhaled quietly, continuing rough thrusts and biting Alibaba’s skin.

Alibaba thought the same when he hit his head on the headboard but didn’t notice that due to Kassim’s sensual kisses. Soon he craved with a loud long moan and grabbed his lover’s shoulders, begging him not to stop. Well, Kassim wasn’t going to do this, so he squeezed Alibaba’s thighs and pulled the younger man to oneself. Even a deafening crash and more plaintive creak didn’t distracted them, because Alibaba cried out from the pleasure and Kassim liked it.

“So what we have…” Alibaba muttered half an hour later, lying on the bed.

“We have a broken old bed and two people on it,” Kassim grinned, looking at the younger man.

“And we broke something along the way hitherward. Hmmm, a romantic dinner has a success… Well, we have another reason to go to the furniture store.”

“Mm, for the iron bed?”

“What, is it another reason for you to be proud?” Alibaba grinned nastily and poked Kassim’s shoulder.

“No, another reason to borrow Judar’s handcuffs.”

“Kassim!”


End file.
